The Island Of DEATH
by Ric Hunter4
Summary: Their crewmates are missing, so Luffy and Nami set out to find them
1. Where are our crewmates?

The Island. Of DEATH.

disclamer: Nope. I'm not Oda sensia (sorry I can't type that right.) and I dont own One Peice.

"Nami, where are we going?" luffy asked, hanging onto the ships figure head. "You idiot!' Nami yelled, sending luffy into the water with a splash. "i just told you! We're finding where the other crewmates are!" "oh." He said flipping himself back up onto the figure head agian. "I wish you'd stop sitting on there. It always feels like you're gonna fall in." "Yeah, so?" "So in the grand line you could wash away in a storm or somthing." "So were are we going to look for them?" "At the next island! I already told you!" "hmm..." Luffy said, looking even more confused then ever. "So why couldn't they have gone to some other island?" "Because of the storm patterns. They were going into the same direction as the log pose." "but the weather around here is wild." "Bu- Wait. your right! oh, damn!" Nami looked frightened, yet somehow pleased that luffy was actually making sense. "Hey. The wind is drawing us into the island. We can't turn back!" "Oooh... spooky. The wind is picking up even more and forcing us in quicker." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both said as the merry go came towards rocks on the island's shore.

Nami looked at luffy who had stopped screaming and lay down on the deck and sighed. 'how can you be so calm at times like this?" " Because. Something good will happen. I can just tell. Look." "what are you t- oh!" she said as the wave they were riding got bigger until it ran over the rocks and onto the beach. "It seems like something is-I don't know- DRAWING us in." Nami said, looking at a large peice of drift wood big anough to ride down the river it was floating in. "Yep." Said Luffy, also looking in the direction of the river.

Is it just me, or is Luffy getting smarter? Nami thought looking at Luffy who still was sitting on the 'figure head' of the peice of drift wood. He keeps on saying smart things that I would say. They were coming towards a Volcano in the middle of the island. Luffy then shouted "Look! there's a water fall coming up!" "Eek! we need to turn! Come on! turn the log with me!" "No." "Now what is it?" "Just trust me." The fall's rush of water pushed the 'ship' around the outside of the pond and in between a rock and pushed them around the side of the fall. They then went into a tunnel behind the fall. Luffy took two coconuts and smashed them together making make-shift cups full of coconut milk. He handed one to Nami. "Um..." Nami said, looking at luffy, who was slurping his coconut "cordial" (the coconuts he had fermented in the back of the merry go after Usopp showing him.)

Two hours later, they reached the end of the tunnel. "Uuh... WOW." The tunnel's end was a large cavern with a pllatform over lava. Luffy stepped up to the platform and suddenly jumped off agian. "Wo-ow." He said, for some reason quite shaken. "What?" "It felt weird. Like... Like I wasn't supposed to be there." "...?" "yeah... It's weird..." "Gaaah! your sooo stuupid!" Nami yelled. "yeah, well, I thought it was weird too..." "Look. See? Nothing happened." She said, stepping onto the platform. "Wait I feel it. It's weird I-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" For a few seconds, it was quiet. Then Nami Said eirily: "_For so Long I've waited for someone to save meeeeeeeeeeeee...!!_

"Uuuh... right. Your welcome Nami. Now will you snap out of it?" "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you mortals are soooo foolish! Your crewmates barely knew who I was!!!!! I am satin, the god of all evil! Now Obey meeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Satin? is that a new type of meat? yum!" "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" You will Obey meeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! 'Nami' Screamed. 'She'/'he' (I dunno if satin is male or female and I hope I never know) stepped off the platform and suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious. "Huh?" Luffy looked at Nami on the ground. "Oh well. She'll come to soon." "Boy you are dumb." Zolo stepped out of the shadow. "what the f- What? Zolo?" "Yep, the others all unconscious like her. This 'Satin' guy is either to smart for us, or we'z to stoopid."

"What? um.. der... I didn't understand a word you said. Now, where's everyone else?" "Oh, don't worry about them. Theyre knocked out over there." Zolo said, pointing to a small cave just inside the wall. "So, what happened to that 'Satin' guy over there?" "Dunno. 'He' keeps on possesing people and trys to get off the platform. and, apparently it doesn't work. 'He' just keeps on going back into the lava or somthing, like there is a 'sheild' scraping 'him' out of the body." "Um, right. i'm starting to get it now. So how did 'he' get us here?" "I think he made a storm that was suposed to bring us here, but we all fell out, exept you and Nami managed to stay in. So, 'he' made one of us in each group smarter so that we could direct us here. You and I were probably those two." "Duuuhhhh..." Luffy gurgled, drooling on a rock. "Did you get any of that!?!?" Zolo yelled, looking at luffy who was still just laying there. "A little, but I don't need to know what happened to kick his butt!" "Damn right!" Zolo said, as they jumped up next to the platform. "Hmm... We need to get somthing we dont care about and let that get possesed." "hmmmm... SANGI!!" They both said at once, looking them both in the eye. "Nah... That Would be too harsh." Luffy said. "I guess." Zolo said, shrugging. "Here. This coconut should work." he said, handing Luffy the coconut. Luffy set the coconut down on the platform and watched it get possesed.

_"Muahahahahahaah! you foolsssss! you have set me free!!! What th- i'm a coconut!?!?!? Uh. Oh god. Oooh god. goodness. I'm a coconut. Not a rubber man or a swords man but a coconut. a CORDIAL coconut. Not an evil rotten one, but a sweet tasting alcholic beverage. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh!! man i hate my job! i'd rather watch bar-BWAAHF! UUHH! Why'd you punch me rubber man!?!? I'm not finished displaying my digital dexterity by showing my mortal agony and displeasement!!!"_

"What? Lay off the big words not-meat-satin-dude! I can't understand that!!! MYYYYY BRAAIIIIIN HUURRRTS!!!!!!!!!!!" _"SHUSH! I'm not finished with my speach of agonys of a coconuts!" _CRRAACK!! _"You have no idea how much this hurts..." _Said satin-coconut-man, Under Luffy's foot and stabbed with Zolo's sword.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

insert chapter ending here Sorry it was so short. well, ch2 will be better... I guess... see you then. (tomorow, probably.)


	2. Life,A Chess Game?

The Island. Of DEATH.

Disclaimer: Whatever anyone says, I'm not Oda Sensia!!!!!!(and I dont own One Peice.(or Two Peice, for that matter.(that was a joke. laugh please.(this is the most amount of ( )s I've used before(.that's awsome. (really awsome)))))) -- wow. thats a lot.

hmm...what was the set up of the last chapter... startmy documentsisland of death Oh. Here it is. Whatever. happy wensday peoples. i'll right ch2 now.

---------------------------------------------------------random elaphant---------------------------------------------------------------

_"Muahahahah (agian) you have broken me from my bonds of a coconut cordial and released plague apon the world! You have woed the whole entire unverse by releasing-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have done so much evil to the world Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zolo; Join me in my reign over the Universe! You two are pawns compared to me, and when pawns have had there run, do you know what happens to them If they fail me?" _"They eat meat?" Luffy guessed, not knowing what pawns were._"No, you fool! They diiiieee!!!!" _"Thats not nice." Zolo said, looking at the floating spirit. "Are you SURE they don't eat meat?" _"No! wait. I mean yes. I mean-Gaah! no! I'm going to kill kill you already! Talking to you is making me stoopid!" _The floating spirit went up the column of the volcano and drawed the light from the sun and the sky, causing a pitch black night. the evil ghast came down, covered in ecto-plasm and other unimaginable gunk from the realms of the under world. he(/she) took the ball of light he(/she) had collected, and hurled it at the straw hats. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Luffy yelled as the ball came towards him. there was a bright light, then blackness.

And in that instant, the future king of pirates and the king of swordsmen, became known as deceased

Or, at least, that would have happened, if, in that moment, if Nami hadn't gotten up took the shards of coconut and thrown them in the trajectory of the last natural light in the entire universe, all the stars, all the suns, fireflys, neptunian monsters of the depths of the sea, the element of fire... All of it repelled by a shard of coconut.

"You may be king, but you cannot win with one peice. If Luffy is King, then that makes me Queen. Now PUSH OFF! Being possesed makes me ache all over." She said. As she finished her sentence, she fainted from the ache of possesion. Zolo looked at Nami (Who had fallen into Luffy's arms.) and then looked at Luffy, repeating this twenty or so odd times before mouthing "What the ".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next few chapters are different endings. soppy -soap-opra, and crazy-maniac-chainsaw-weilding-phsycopath-type. which one do you want to read?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

give me time to finish the chapters, ok?


End file.
